cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Krogan (list)
A list of krogan mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary * Dasthrag Daer * Dasthrag Nazh * Dasthrag Tiev - warlord, struck down by his own sons * Dasthrag Wrep * Davna Kral - Blood Pack overseer * Dinroth Dewjuck - son of Dinroth Qarr * Dinroth Flar - post-Reaper civic leader * Dinroth Phroun - chief editor of Shockwave ''magazine * Dinroth Qarr - cultural icon * Dinroth Wola - worker at Nith array * Drau Ikurst - governor of Telik colony (first krogan governor of a majority-human world) * Drau "White Varren" Jaiz - Khorgha participant * Drau Kron - shaman of Clan Drau * Drau Lura - former slave, known as Lydia * Drau Pike - Khorgha participant * Drekk Goalth - shaman of Clan Drekk * Forgrada - minister in the Republic of Ghurst * Ganar Hektex - hermit, religious figure * Ghurst Orfal - formerly of the Theocracy of Gruul, later the Vadarat Gang * Gothteng Vedix - scientist * Guc Isaan * Guc Rahk - son of Guc Takkar and Isaan * Guc Takkar * Gurtak Zed - shopkeeper, weapons salesman * The One and Only Hierophant of Gruul - infamous Nemean warlord * Jorgal Dwick - media mogul, obese abomination * Jorgal Kraw - trade official, This Vorcha World! * Jurdon Nendarr - ruzad * Jurdon Sarg - DDS lease-a-merc; one of the abductors of Lydia * Kaga - owner of Kaga's Mobile Café * Karadag Snall - mercenary, poet and novelist * Kavdat Erev - author * Kernak - Blood Pack enforcer * Khel Norak - bouncer, Silver Millenium Club; one of the abductors of Lydia * Korwun Gant - Archon, Tuchanka * Korwun Gorik - leader, AEGIS * Korwun Rekan - Archon, Tuchanka * Korwun Tarsk - medical doctor, part of the government of The Technocracy of Valkar * Korwun Valug - champion, Mannok-Vahk Tournament, 2185 * Kredak Aruf - shaman, Clan Kredak * Kredak Rorok - warrior, casualty of Cerberus * Krendath Gerrj - warlord, Blood Pack * Krogantua - martial artist, entertainer * Lert Krohmin - IP owner, director, scriptwriter and producer for Quad Squad. * Manalok Targ - journalist * Manalok Ven - aka "Captain Grumpy the Cranky Krogan", co-star of ''At the Farm With Uncle Garm Garm; ''inherited the franchise * Murtag Kirok - criminal, chef, owner of the bestest varren * Nakmor Grenok * Peregrinus Worag - mercenary * Raik Turak - archaeologist * Ravanor "Jeweled Quad" Karn - Khorgha participant * Ravanor Suri - Khorgha participant * Savnot Rawh - Citadel lawyer, of Cheatem, Rawh, and Mor * Tomaj Isadore * Tugorc Brokk - leader in Blood Pack * Tugorc Brunjj - commander, ''Rage of Dhrush, Tuchankan Defence Fleet * Tugorc Nurg - leader at the final battle of the Northern Rebellion * Ukal Hahk - champion, Mannok-Vahk Tournament, 2179 * Urdnot Branka - aka Nakmor Branka * Urdnot Draugar * Urdnot Drune - a liberator of Irune during the Reaper War * Urdnot Fal - indoctrinated warlord leader of the resurgent Theocracy of Gruul * Urdnot Fogar - son of Karadag Snall * Urdnot Kruz - Minister of Finance and representative for the Urdnot Coalition * Urdnot Nutanx * Urdnot Soruk - hunter and mercenary * Urdnot Wrahm - targeted by The Red Room * Veloc Smaug - post-Reaper civic leader * Veloc Thur - Chieftain of Clan Veloc, progressive leader * Veloc Tir - former chieftain, father of Veloc Thur * Vreash Cogo - daughter of Karadag Snall * Vynchar Brelch - medical doctor on Cartagena * Weyrloc Dovak - speaker for Clan Weyrloc * Weyrloc Garush - aka The Big Quint * Weyrloc Learv - inventor of Attena ryncol Historical * Gatatog Gruund - infamous despot * Geal Tan - explorer * Gothteng Shahv - war leader, Rachni Wars * Graken Dhal - clan leader, Krogan Rebellions * Irdkrim - warlord (see: Borunian Massacre) * Korwun Sosek - Clan Lord of Clan Korwun * Raik Dukar - warlord * Tugorc Grool - warlord * Tugorc Vorge - disgraced warrior * Vynchar Rawn - Clan Lord of Clan Vynchar * Vynchar Sorval - battlemaster, Krogan Rebellions Category:Krogan